A new world
by phoenix sanctaury
Summary: Ren lives in a life of sadness, loneliness and fear, but when her parents have the courage to send her on holiday for six months on her own, will it free her soul? KaixOC ReixOC Kai may go a bit OOC but he's still mr.sourpants!
1. Struggle

Phoenix: Hi ho! I am at the greatest pleasure that thy has chosen to study my Story with thy eyes!  
  
Squat: ¬_¬' please ignore her. She's been doing Shakespeare in English.  
  
Phoenix: Thou shalt not correct me!  
  
Squat: I didn't! She's on a sugar high by the way so right now she's acting...strange.  
  
Phoenix: Poppycock! Thou must not sue! I do not own beyblade!  
  
Squat: SHUT UP WITH THE SHAKESPEARE! Anyway, on with the story!  
  
KEY: (A.N. this means a note from the authors) 'this is thinking' "this is speech"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
The sky was pitch black with a full moon hovering low in the sky as a small teenager ran down the empty streets. She was wearing a midnight blue hoodie that covered half her face and baggy denim jeans with flashy trainers. She started to get tired wandering the silent streets and started to slow down. As she regained normal speed she leaned over to catch some breath but as she suddenly stopped she tripped over an un-even paving slab and landed with her face staring at a mini-billboard with a happy family on. Underneath the picture the writing said 'Happy families stick together. Be happy and be one.' When she looked at this she grunted and started to walk to her destination.  
  
At least no more than an hour, perhaps 45 minutes afterwards, she turned to the drive of a huge house, barely a mansion on the outskirts of London. She took out a pure silver key from her hoodie pocket and turned it in the keyhole. She pushed the door slightly open and heard shouting from the landing. She rolled her eyes and groaned as she walked in and slammed the door. The second she slammed the door a woman in her 40's came running down the stairs with her arms spread out wide. Coming after her was a man a few years older than her.  
  
"Hunny! Where have you been! We've been missing you sooo much!" She said as she gave the girl with the hoodie a tight hug. "You're brother was so mean and horrid! He should've been with you the whole time we were out! You're so precious to us, Ren! (A.N. The girl with the hoodie's name)" The woman in her 40's said as she squeezed Ren tighter. Ren didn't care how precious she was to her parents, infact she hated them for several reasons, and a lot were to do with being 'precious' to them. She shrugged herself away from them. Her mother put on a confused face.  
  
"Whatever is the matter dear?" She asked Ren softly.  
  
Ren was at the boiling point of her temper. She could lose it easily with her parents but she hadn't lost it completely yet. She wanted to, but they would just annoy her more. She wanted to say 'get lost, you're ruining my life!' but they would just annoy her on how to fix it.  
  
"Darling?"  
  
"Yes there is!"  
  
"Is there anything we can do to make it better?"  
  
"Just leave me alone!" and with that, Ren stormed up to her quite enlarged room. She slammed her door and locked it. She lay on her bed and thought.  
  
'If only I could get away from them. This whole house is a misery to look at. I hate my life. I wish I could have someone else's life' Ren sat up and stared out her window. 'My whole life is disappointing. Everyone looks at me in pity and says, "I wonder how she handles the pressure" to one another when I tell them what happens everyday to me. I have breakfast and as I try to get my own cereal mom rushes past me does it for me. My parents call me fluffy names in public and at home! They won't let me go out with my friends or let me go to collage because they're worried if something happens to me. They're acting like I can't do anything and that I will always be a five year old. Then there's my brother. He doesn't even know I exist. The only time he talks to me is to call me names or when he invites friends he sends me to my room and locks the door, then he shouts sarcastically through the keyhole "mommy's orders!" and him and his friends laugh evilly. Geez, I'm 16 for crying out loud! When mom and dad go to work every day they put me in my brother's care, expecting him to be with me every second but instead he locks himself in his room and I knock on the door for something he just stays silent. I go out occasionally and if I'm not back early or before mom and dad get home they tell off my brother for me sneaking out! I hate my life!' she thought as she banged her head on her bedside table. Suddenly there was a knock from the door.  
  
"Go away!" Ren said angrily.  
  
"Hunny! We're only trying to help you and be the best parents we can be!"  
  
"Well you're not doing well!"  
  
"We can always sit and talk!"  
  
"No! Leave me alone! What part of that don't you understand, or am I just speaking Japanese!" Ren yelled. At this there was deadly silence. After a few moments Ren's mom ran down the stairs to Ren's dad yelling, "that's it!" happily. Ren looked confused and lay down on her bed sideways facing the wall.  
  
"Whatever..."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Phoenix: Yay, done!  
  
Squat: sorry it's a bit short but we'll update soon if we get at least 1 review!  
  
Phoenix: NO FLAMES OR BAD COMMENTS! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!! 


	2. free

Chapter 2!  
  
Phoenix: Gather round for the second chapter under the moon!  
  
Squat: You're over the moon -_-u  
  
Phoenix: Oh you miserable thing, lighten up with a bit of SUNSHINE! La la la!  
  
Kai: Even I feel happy today.  
  
Phoenix: *shockhorror* IT'S A FREAKY FRIDAY!!! *walks over to kai* SQUAT, ARE YOO IN THERE?!  
  
Squat: No I'm over here you dimwit!  
  
Kai: *pushes Phoenix away* Freaky Friday is a movie idiot.  
  
Phoenix: Aww...  
  
Squat: Just read!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Ren walked down the grand hall to the dining room, staring at all the family portraits on the wall. Hers was at the bottom of the hallway. All her family had blonde hair and blue eyes though some had brown. She had raven black hair with a hint of brown highlights and emerald green eyes. She was different from every image on the wall. They all had posh English accents while she had a tinted American one. Her looks, her personality, everything. Even everyone around her was different, and because of that, they tease her. Quite upsettingly actually (A.N: did that make sense?). When she was 11 she told a teacher about bullies a lot. One day the teacher lost it and threatened to stab her with a knife if she didn't leave him alone. When her parents found out they made sure the head fired him instantly and when he was, before he left the teacher said to Ren "I'll get you, I'll hunt you down before I die!"  
  
That thought still scared Ren to this very day when she was 16, one reason why her parents were so protective. She walked down the hall, lost in thought of the past and future. The only reliable friend she could trust was her cat-form bitbeast Purgan. She couldn't talk to it, but when she called it out it meowed and moved its body in a cat type of way so much that it looked like it was talking to her. She enjoyed watching it, dancing and swaying in the atmosphere. It made her feel free too.  
  
Ren walked into the dining room, her usual place set out neatly as always, Breakfast on the tablemat with her knife and fork set out properly with her mother and father looking rather worried across the table. It wasn't like them to be worried, they always pretended to be happy with a huge grin spread across their lips, smiling so much that their face muscles were fixed on smiling but today, they were struggling to be down or up. Ren sat down to eat, constantly looking up at her parents who were mumbling and twiddling their thumbs. Ren was fed up of living like this, and so she slammed her fork on the table and yelled to her parents  
  
"What!? What is it with you that's wrong?" Her parents looked up at her, muffling uncertainly.  
  
"W-well," Started her mother, looking up at Ren. "Me and your father were up nearly all night thinking about it,"  
  
"But if it makes you happy," her father interrupted. Her mother burst into tears  
  
"Were sending you to Japan o-on y-your own!" Ren's face lightened up with a huge grin that had never crossed her lips in years.  
  
"Really?" Ren said with a tear in her eye "How long?"  
  
"A we- a wee- OH I CAN'T SAY!!" Her mother sobbed even louder.  
  
"What your mother is trying to say is...s-six months" Her father said looking ashamed as Ren's mother scowled at him. She sighed.  
  
"Your father's right, but you MUST go to school!" she said firmly. Ren sighed but she gave her mother a tight hug.  
  
"Thank you sooo much!" Her mother smiled and hugged her back.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^At the airport^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Ren closed her eyes in the car to get some well-deserved sleep. Little did she know they were nearly there. Her mother could sob for England in the state she was in now. Her father was keeping his eyes on the road, not too bothered to notice anyone, really and her brother was playing around with his mobile phone and giving Ren a punch in the ribs every 15 minutes. Ren tried to ignore the distractions and stirred a bit and opened her eyes. She couldn't ignore them.  
  
"15 MINUTES!" Ren's mother eerily yelled through the car. Ren chucked her pillow on the floor.  
  
"What's the matter, baby? Have a scawry nightmare?" Her brother commented nastily followed by an evil laugh (A.N. you know, MWHAHAHAHAHA!).  
  
"Don't taunt your sister!" Ren's father shouted. Ren growled and decided to stare out the window the rest of the journey.  
  
After the long 15 minutes they finally reached the airport. Ren walked onto her plane and waved goodbye to her family. Her mother was sobbing like an out-of-control upset hippo waving her arms like mad. Her father comforted her and tried to stop her from going mad. Ren ignored her family and sat down in one of the seats. She looked out the window and could still see her mother waving her hands. She just grabbed her pillow and shut her eyes.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^At Japan^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Someone was annoyingly whispering in Ren's ear repeating the words "excuse me?" disturbed Ren in her dreams. She hesitated and awoke by the annoying sound. She turned around and there was an airhostess standing in front of her.  
  
"What?" Ren said hesitantly.  
  
"I'm sorry to awake you miss, but we've arrived in Japan."  
  
"And?"  
  
"Well..." The airhostess struggled for words. "It seems the passengers coming to Japan left 30 minutes ago and the other passengers flying back to England are getting on in 5 minutes." Ren jumped up as she watched a few people walk onto the plane.  
  
"Gyahh! I'm sooo sorry!" She said to the airhostess as she rushed off the plane, apologising to everyone she bumped into. When she got out the airport she took out her map. "Okay...where do I go now?"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Phoenix&Squat: Finished! Did you like, did you like? R&R!!! 


	3. Meeting Gloria

Phoenix: Bleh. Squat is sick so I have to write this chapter by myself. Mrr. After a GAINT writers block I have had an idea. And as you can see, we have run out of coffee and sugar so I am in a bad mood. Please don't get on the bad side of me because I am really not in the mood to fight. And somebody is sending me e-mails bashing my writing and sending me viruses on all these different addresses, which I have blocked. If you are that person or are like that person, as I said before I'm not in the mood to be picking fights, so if you don't like the way I write stories just leave me alone. If I don't want flames in my reviews it doesn't mean you can bombard me with all these stupid e-mails like one I received just now saying and I quote 'you are a bad writer'. I may not be up to Tolkien's standard of writing, I agree, but it doesn't mean I'm not getting there slowly. I'm only a mere teenager, you can't expect every one's literacy skills to be up to full standard. I try to make my stories easy to understand for those who get confused easily and who can't read very well but enjoy reading, so whoever you are sending me these stupid viruses when I have Norton anti virus downloaded, shut up and bog off, I can't waist my time on some worthless, selfish person like you who thinks that they are great. If my writing is really that bad in your point of view then I'd like to see you come up with something that beats J.R.R. Tolkien, J.K. Rowling, Jacqueline Wilson and Enid Blyton put together.

Kai: Sheesh...

------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ren looked around her after she was finally able to barge her way off the plane before it took off and took her back to her wailing family, well, excluding her brother. She sucked the clean, fresh air into her lungs and gave a sigh of relief. Ren had always been locked away in her small district. Always getting into trouble and afraid ever since her brother tried to slit her wrists when she was 8, but her mother came to the rescue. Everyone told her that the world was a frightening place and was somewhere where an adult should always be around her. Ren wasn't an adult just yet, but she wasn't a child ether. Surely she was old enough to go about on her own? She was sure of it. Ren had never been so free in her life. She had all the time in the world to do whatever she wanted in 6 months, 6 whole months all to herself. 182 days of paradise. Only 60 days and counting to her birthday, as well as that too. Ren was so exited she didn't notice the only problem to distract her from her joy. She had nowhere to go. After repeating the pattern of getting used to the cleanliness of the air around her, the thought hit her smack bang on her head. 'Perhaps getting used to my area might be a good idea' Ren thought. Looking around for an exit off the flight grounds, she saw a random person loading a cart with luggage bags and suitcases. She ran towards him, as she suspected him to know his way around. She didn't want to give him a rude impression, but she didn't hesitate to ask him something boggling her mind. She walked up to him shyly and tapped him lightly on the shoulder. He quickly turned around.  
  
"Um, sorry to bother you, but where to I pick up my luggage?" She said, slightly twisting her foot. The man just grunted and pointed to a door a couple of feet away.  
  
"Oh, right, thanks!" Ren shouted as she ran towards the door. As she got closer she started to slow down into a sprint then into a walk. She walked up to the glass doors and stepped on the mat, which alerted the doors to open up before her. As she walked inside a whole unforeseen world stood in front of her. The whole roof was a glass dome, endlessly spreading across to whole building, letting the sunrays shine through. There was no need for lights to be fitted in the dome. At night the moon's warm glow would shine through the building, giving it peace and joy. Ren brought a strand back of her raven black hair and gawped at the sight. It was one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen. While admiring the sight something caught her eye. Her bag was going around the conveyor belt! She rushed over to the luggage pickup place and grabbed her bags just before they went back in the black flaps. As she stood up trying get breath, she leaned against a notice board to balance her body for a while, when something sharp pierced her arm. "Ow!" shouted Ren and she rubbed the cut that was left in the sharp object's place. When she had stopped emphasizing how much it hurt, she turned around to hit the thing in anger, but just before she was about to raise her clutched fist, she saw a flyer that greatly interested her. She read the title that built up her interest and carried on to read.  
  
BEYBLADE BATTLE ASSIOSIATION PRESENTS  
  
The BBA will be holding a mini tournament in Twitwood Park for all beybladers that are interested. There will be 5 rounds that will build up the semi-finals and then the finals in teams. The teams consist of two people each; both will fight in a twin battle facing the other team. The first team to be knocked out of the arena lose and the winners advance onto the next round. The winners of the final will receive a trophy and a power- up for their beyblade. They will also be able to meet the Bladebreakers. The contest will be held on the 19 Th June 2004. You will also be able to register on that day until 3 o clock. We hope to see you there!  
  
Stanley (A.N. I think?)Dickinson, head of the BAA  
  
By the time Ren had finished reading, she looked at a clock nearby. 'Two o clock already!' She ran around the airport asking several random people where Twitwood Park was, one actually piped up with an answer.  
  
"Well, I've been living in these parts for a while now. From here, go out the exit, take the path on the left, after walking up half-way turn right and you're there." The old woman rambled to Ren. After trying to listen so very hardly Ren ran towards the exit shouting "thanks!" as she ran. Before she could run out of the exit, she heard the crooked voice of the old woman that had just gave her directions.  
  
"Waiiit!" Ren turned around and looked at the woman hobbling towards her. "B, by...any chance...are you...going...to the beyblade tournament this afternoon?"  
  
"Well, yeah I guess."  
  
"Oh. You see my granddaughter, Gloria, is entering the contest too. She doesn't have anybody to go with yet because she just arrived at these parts a couple of days ago and if she doesn't find anyone to go with by 3 o clock she won't be able to enter and it would be awfully upsetting. I know you don't know her or you might be twinned up with someone already-" Ren didn't want to say no to the old woman's words. But in a way she didn't want to say yes either. She could've said 'I'll think about it' and never really do and just enter it without ever meeting the woman again. But Ren wasn't like that.  
  
"No, no. I just got here! I don't even know anyone properly yet."  
  
"Oh splendid! Gloria, get over here!" A couple of seconds after the woman called Gloria, a smallish teen popped her head out from a nearby gift shop. She had long mousy-brown hair tied back in a rather long ponytail. She wore a yellow tartan mini skirt with a white shirt and Purpled-blue eyes with black knee-length boots.  
  
"Yes granny?" She called to the old woman.  
  
"Gloria, I found you someone to go to the tournament with you! Come over here and meet her." Ren thought the impact was a little quick. The old woman didn't even know her name yet. Gloria sprinted towards her grandma and stood next to her. She fixed her eyes on Ren's Emerald green eyes and looked her up and down.  
  
"Gloria, this is, urm-" The old woman hesitated with Ren's name, since she had forgotten to ask. Ren didn't just let her hesitate and came to the rescue.  
  
"Ren"  
  
"Um, yes, thankyou. This is Ren." The old woman finished off her sentence. Gloria offered her hand to Ren.  
  
"Nice to meet'cha Ren! I'm Gloria!" Ren accepted the hand and smiled. "Ren, we should get goin', it's already quarter past two and you haven't registered yet!" Gloria said happily as she pulled Ren away with her down the path.

------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Phoenix: How'd ya like that?! No help from Squat at all! And yes Kai fans, he is in the next chapter! The only way I'm writing that is if you review. And please, no flames, bad comments or bashing in e-mail if you can risist.


	4. Some kinda warmup

Phoenix: Squat is back! Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!!  
  
Squat: You forgot to take your pills this morning, didn't you?  
  
Phoenix: -is currently eating a table that randomly appeared- nwope!  
  
Kai: lets just get this over and done with...

--------------------------------------------------------

Ren slowly slid along the dusty path while Gloria didn't hesitate to skip cheerfully and greet nearly everyone that didn't try to avoid her. Gloria was so courageous, so happy and bringing a rainbow behind every skip she skipped. At least she never liked to argue and she wasn't bully material, but was a bit too sunny for Ren's taste. She had never met anyone like Gloria before. Even though she didn't know Gloria was the perfect type for Ren. While being in her happy-skippy cheery mood, Gloria started skipping little circles around Ren while starting to build up a conversation.  
  
"So Ren, why'd ya wanna compete in the tournament?" Chirped Gloria. So many thoughts whirled in Ren's head, yet none cleared. Ren thought till she gave her self a headache. Why? Why was she so interested in this tournament? Ren needed to take a while to think. While lost in thought, Gloria snapped her into reality by snapping her fingers in Ren's face. "Hullo?"  
  
"What?" Ren responded automatically after blinking a few times.  
  
"Yo, Ren, I expect an answer about now!"  
  
"Well if you're so clever, you tell me why you wanna!" Ren shot back. Maybe Gloria's answer could hint hers. Gloria suddenly stopped acting so hyper and went all wobbly. She walked over to the grassy area next to them and sat down facing the sun. Ren just stood there and stared at her.  
  
"In my dreams I look at the stars all alone. Then I feel an arm around me. I turn to face the stranger and there is my 'lover' Rei. We watch the moon go down for the sun to rise and he pulls me close. We share an embrace and he pulls me close and our lips are about to touch. Then I wake up and come back to reality." Gloria hesitated and turned to face Ren. She gave a short sigh. "I guess the reason is because I want to make that dream into a reality. I want to meet Rei. And train my new bitbeast!" Gloria said, turning the last sentence into hyper mode. Gloria jumped up and searched her pocket. Eventually she grabbed a big lump and pulled out a bright pink beyblade with white stripes going down the middle to the edges with a lion shaped bitchip secured in the middle. Ren ran over to Gloria and peeked over her shoulder.  
  
"Lemmie see!" She said stretching over. Ren was mesmerized by the bitbeast. It looked very powerful indeed. "What's it called?" Ren asked. Gloria rotated it.  
  
"Leonra" She replied. Ren smirked. There was more to Gloria that met the eye. Ren turned around and rummaged in her jeans and Ren also pulled out a lump. Her beyblade was crimson with orange lighting bolts on the ends with a cat shaped bitchip. Ren gave another little smirk as she admired her beyblade. She turned around to face Gloria and held Purgan in front of her. "Fancy a little warm up after registration?" Ren smirked. Gloria smirked also.  
  
"You're on! But don't expect me to go easy on you just cuz you're my new friend an' all!"  
  
"Ahahahaha! You really think I'm that weak? You are gonna be rolling in da mud when I'm finished with you!"  
  
"You wanna bet?!" As they walked down the path playfully throwing insults at eachother, pushing eachother a few times as well as they soon got to their destination.  
  
=========================================  
  
Ren and Gloria stepped through the banner and headed towards the crowds. There were a lot of people there; crowds, queues and beyblades were flying everywhere. Gloria beamed up at the crowds. She couldn't wait to get into the action! Ren hadn't seen so many people in her life before. She wasn't allowed to go to crowded areas because her parents didn't want her to get hurt but since she wasn't stuck with them. She was quite nervous at all the competition that her and Gloria were up against. There were some very strong people and some amateurs.  
  
"Um, Gloria, I dunno...I mean...look at the size of the queue! We'll never make it in time!" Ren stammered. She didn't know if she could take all the pressure. What if she was knocked out in the first round? She had never really used Purgan properly before. And what if she messes up? Ren was awfully pale.  
  
"Aww come on Ren! You we're really psyched up about this before, and now you've chickened out! Come on! Don't be such a wuss!" Gloria grabbed Ren though she refused to move. Gloria didn't give up though. She kept pulling and pulling until she tripped over a caped man. Gloria landed on the floor with a thud. The caped man turned around to see Gloria's face in the dust. He offered his hand out to her.  
  
"Hey, I'm sorry. Need a lift?" He said in a calm voice. Gloria looked up to see his amber eyes, but nothing more of his covered face. She smiled and grabbed the hand as the caped man pulled her up holding on to her waist. When she fully stood up she dusted herself down.  
  
"Thanks!" Gloria said sweetly and giving him a huge grin. He winked at her and walked off while a few others stared at him and whispered to the person next to them. Gloria still kept her silly grin on when he walked off into the distance.  
  
"Ooh! Look at you ya magnet!" Ren said to her, digging her elbow into her ribs. Gloria blushed.  
  
'He looked just like--nah!' Gloria thought as she shook her head and chuckled slightly. "Lets get goin'!" And with that, Gloria grabbed Ren and hauled her into the queue, with a few others following behind them. Ren didn't really seem to mind anymore. After a long wait they finally got to the table to register. The guy at the table smiled and greeted Gloria.  
  
"Ah! Hello again Gloria! Who's this?" He said, referring to Ren.  
  
"This is Ren." Gloria replied.  
  
"H-hi." Ren said quietly. She always went all quiet when she met new people. The guy at the table just cocked his eyebrow. Gloria quickly covered up for her.  
  
"She's my partner at the tournament, she needs to register." Gloria said. The man smiled at Ren and offered his hand to her.  
  
"'Ello Ren, name's Colin! I'm Gloria's cousin." Colin said cockily. Ren smiled and accepted the hand politely. "Kay then! Ren I just need ya details then you'll be set for the challenge. Since we have so many people here today you are in block c located right from here. Gloria'll show you." Colin said and he handed Ren a pen to put her details down.  
  
"M'kay, I'm done!" Ren said triumphantly once she had filled in the long form.  
  
"Brill! Now just follow Gloria to block c. Good luck!" Colin said with a smile.  
  
=========================================  
  
"Ready for our big warm up, Ren?" Gloria shouted to Ren while clutching her launcher intensely. Ren just chortled and smirked.  
  
"You bet! Don't go easy cause I'm not!" Ren yelled back. Ren couldn't wait to see the look on Gloria's face if she lost. Gloria shut her eyes and gave a small smile. "Lets get this started!" Ren yelled. Gloria began the countdown.  
  
"3!"  
  
"2!"  
  
"1!"  
  
"LET IT RIP!!" They both chorused together. They both pulled the rip chord hard and the beyblades went flying into the dish lashing at eachother endlessly. None of them had tired yet. "C'mon Purgan, hit her out the dish!" Ren yelled at her blade. Purgan drew outwards and came down with extra speed, sending Leonra flying, but not out the dish for it was just on the tip, but it still hadn't slowed down and neither had Purgan.  
  
"You're gonna get it! Leonra, attack! Show no mercy!" Leonra soon recovered from that blow and spun around the dish charging power. Eventually it cut off from spinning around and charged at Purgan with little accuracy, but still managed to hit it. Purgan was hit towards the edge, but refused to go out. It came downwards slowly and still spinning. The two beyblades continued to hit and attack eachother but none would stop. Ren was getting bored. This match was getting nowhere and crowds were starting to gather. She decided to end this match.  
  
"We won't be evenly matched any longer! Go Purgan!" She yelled at her bitbeast. A pink light emerged from the bitchip. It became taller and taller and it started to swirl into a figure. Eventually a cat like creature emerged on top of the crimson beyblade. It had small wings and a spike on the tip of its tail with metal armour on it's face and paws. It was Purgan. More people started to gather round the beydish at the amazement of the emerged beast, all in awe. Even Gloria was amazed but she wasn't a fool.  
  
"Ok then, I'll fight fire with fire! Leonra, come forth almighty beast!" Gloria called to her bitbeast. This time and orange ball of light emerged from the bit chip and it formed into a great lion with a long mane trailing behind it's back. It had an emerald gem centred on its forehead and a pattern on its back. Even more people gathered, including a bluenette boy and a black haired boy. Leonra gave a mighty roar as the battle of the bitbeasts progressed as they continuously slashed at eachother ruthlessly.  
  
===========================================  
  
Kai looked at the disappearing crowd slowing heading towards the c block. Surely there weren't that many people in the c block. He could hear roars in the distance and gasping near that area. Rei was thinking the same thing too. They could tell something was going on.  
  
"Hey Kai?" Rei asked.  
  
"What?" Kai hissed back.  
  
"Y'know, those noises are coming from the c block, wanna check it out?"  
  
"...Whatever" Kai groaned. They both rose from their table and walked towards the c block.  
  
=========================  
  
When Kai and Rei finally got there they stared, just like the others at the battle of the felines. They couldn't look away from the ferocious battle. Rei looked at the girl with the musty black hair then darted his eyes over to the girl with long mousy brown hair. She was looking at him too. Rei smiled at her sweetly and she didn't hesitate to smile back. Gloria felt like a 5-ton weight was lifted off her head. She wasn't dreaming. Her crush was standing in her line of vision, and smiling at her too! And all she could do was smile back. She felt helpless. Then suddenly the roar of Leonra woke her from her daydreams. Leonra was being pummelled by Purgan's slashes.  
  
"Give up yet?" Ren taunted. Gloria quickly launched a comeback.  
  
"Leonra SHOW NO MERCY!" She yelled. Leonra Swiped the same time as Purgan and they clashed. Light was flown everywhere and everyone was blinded. As the light faded the smoke started to clear...

----------------------------------------

Squat: HAHA! Cliffy!! I'm just full of surprises Tune in next time to find out what happens and you know the drill, R&R, no flames! 


End file.
